Outcast
by kazukarin
Summary: When Mikan gets transferred to a new school and meets the outcast of the so call school all hell breakes loose, mikan being an outcast herself took it for herself to help this guy who knew he could turn out to be such a confident guy. NxM crap sum.read on


Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! xD that is everything i dont own it v.v

a/n: I would like to say I AM SO SORRY!!! i kno i havent updated or uploaded anything new in so long! i have a lot of stories tho but i want them 2 b finished *grins* this one was kind of spontaneous and I liked it and so did another few ppl i was chatting with while i wrote it so....i decided to upload it mayb u might like it! xD

**I dedicate this story to a few frnds of mine:**

**Ani (Love ya grl! u always inspire me *winks*) -Feariegirlani24**

**Kiki (I love ya grl! i am so glad i met u . thnx for beta-ing mah fics) - Easily Written**

**Rin (omg rin!! i am so glad we met each other! i really cant imagine not meeting u!!) -**

**SweetieSakura (xD i dont kno wat 2 say u inspired me 2 write so thnx! i hope u like this fic)**

Well then! I hope u enjoy the story, i dont kno how long i will make it but it will b so interesting...at least for me it is xD

ENJOY!!

* * *

Prologue: Expelled

"-and even tho I'm crazy I want it!! Yeah yeah yeah!!!"

"Mikan Sakura!! You better turn that thing off!!!"

I stared at my math teacher and grin at him, turning the volume up and taking my cell phone as a mic, I stood on my desk and started singing along "So push it in, make it hard, make it fast! OH BABY I LIKE IT!!!" I burst out laughing when I noticed the incredulous faces of my teacher and classmates. I guess is not good to sing a song which indirectly has sex innuendos in it? Or is it the fact that this is a catholic school…hmmm…

I was about to continue the song when my godfather enter the classroom with a serious, if not mad face. I gulped and climb off my desk. Sitting back on my sit, I looked at him as innocent as possible.

"Mikan" he greeted with a serious face.

"Serio" I whimpered looking at my lap.

"What were you doing?" he asked staring at me.

I looked from my lap at him with a huge grin "singing!!"

He frowned at me but I knew better than that.

I tried to look ashamed and look at Jinno, my math teacher, and noticed his smug face. If only he knew. I hide my smirk and rolled my eyes looking back at Serio.

Serio raised an eyebrow still glaring at me. I stared at him with serious yet mischievous face.

"Mr. Jinno sir, you have my sincere apologize for this incident" He bowed and looked at Jinno.

Jinno frown at me and looked at Serio "This is not the first time this happens Mr. Sakura, I really tried working with her, she is a brilliant kid but her attitude is awful!" he finished looking disapprovingly at me.

I grin at him "Jinno?"

He kept staring at me.

My grin grew as I took my backpack without him noticing "Jinno, I think… I think you have something green hanging on your nose…ew! CLEAN YOUR NOSE! GROSS!!!" I yelled as I took out running out of the class, into the maze of halls down two set of stairs and into the parking.

I stopped near a black mustang panting while I waited for the owner.

I sat under the shade of the tree near the car and frown. I would probably need to relocate schools…AGAIN.

Sighing I stood up when I saw Serio walking to the car.

He opened the oh-so-lovable-car with those weird fire red designs and open the locks for me, getting into the car himslef.

I stared out the window as he turn on the engine and took off campus.

He didn't say anything, didn't ask, didn't complain, didn't get mad, he simply drove me home.

When I got home, I got out of the car and walked up the few stairs and opened the door, not closing it knowing he would come in, and walked upstairs to my room.

My house is sort of small, it had two floors as you already noticed *rolls eyes* In the first floor you can find the kitchen, living room, laundry room, bathroom, and guest room. In the second floor you can find three master bedrooms each with their own bath. And then there is MY room. Yeah different category. Do I care? Of course not. Simply because it's in the attic…yes my house have two floors but who cares? It's actually a hidden way in my 'room' I find this place safe. It's the most lively room/attic whatever, on the whole house. I mean the house is all white no decorations. For real. Serio's room is black, like freakish black, yeah and his furniture is brown I mean What the fuck?! But he likes it, his room whatever.

Now MY room the one down there is pink with few flowers here and there and a bed with some shit. But the attic is a whole different world. Is like my own world. I have my bed with black and red sheets with bright blue cushions. My walls are red and blue shades with white spots and yellowish black lines. I made the paint myself. And if you didn't notice is like the total opposite of downstairs room. I have lots of pillows on the floor and my video games along with my laptop, i-pod and DS are scattered around the floor.

I jump on my bed throwing my backpack somewhere and staring at the ceiling, thinking. Is not the first time I make Jinno mad, he always get all angry at me for an unkown reason. I really could careless. I sighed and took my shoes off, I was still in my uniform, and got comfortable on my bed. I small nap wouldnt hurt, now would it? I closed my eyes and fell asleep, ignoring the headache that was trying to eat me away, and the feeling of loneliness I felt ever since Serio moved in.

* * *

I woke up the next morning rejuvenated, that is until I caught a whiff at myself. I furrowed my eyebrows and sniff again…ewww…I STINK!!! I looked at the clock 7:45 a.m. I widened my eyes. " DAMMIT SERIO!!! IM GOING TO BE LATE!!!" I ran down the attic stares, into my bedroom, took some underwear and ran into the bathroom taking a quick bath. I dressed up on the school weird uniform. It was a knee lenght gray skirt, black school shoes with white socks that reach under your knees, a white long sleeve shirt with a red tie and a matching no sleeve jacket and the hair .IN.. I have always hated the uniform there but I couldn't altered it, believe me, I've tried…

I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw a already dressed and eaten godfather. I frown at him. "You were suppose to wake me up? Couldn't you at least make me something to eat? Im going to be late!!" I huffed as I open the fridge and took out a pear and the orange juice.

He raised an eyebrow at me "I knock twice and called you. You didn't answer. As for the breakfast…You are 16 years old. You can make your own" He took his car keys and portfolio and walked out leaving me filling my empty cup. I sighed sadly…I missed my family…

* * *

Once we entered the school, I was received with glares from both teachers and students. If you hadn't noticed, I was hated here, I was an outcast, and I didn't hate it one 's what I told myself, In the inside though, I couldn't lie to myself, I felt so alone. I simply ignored the feeling that was slowly consuming me and walked with a straight face and a huge smirk on my face.

* * *

It was finally Jinno's class…my last class…and it wasn't going nicely…as always…

"Im telling you Jin-Jin! I left my backpack at home! The rest of the teachers didn't mind! Why are you whining so much about it!?"

Jinno's face was almost purple, but this time i was right, so I didn't laugh at him. "My problem here is that YOU come to school and don't bring your school material!"

"I was running late! I forgot! What's the big deal?! Im still doing the work aren't i?!?!"

He glared at me "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE WORKING AND IF THE WORK IS PERFECT! YOU WEREN'T RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO BRING YOU STUFF!!!" he yelled at me.

My eyes widened a bit. No one has ever yelled at me like that…ever…

I stared at him with no emotion on my face "Well that is not my problem now is it?"

"It is your problem! You didn't bring the material!"

"Is only a pencil and paper, I'm sure I can find some around!" I turned around and walked to my desk, sitting on it and crossing my arms staring at him.

I'm pretty sure this teacher hates me, just last week Turner, the nerd to my right, forgot his math books too and he didn't made a big deal out of it. He even lends him a book from the shelves! Whats wrong with doing that to me!? I frown and took out a straw from my jacket pocket and the white page I found on some guys notebook (I admit though that the guys face was hilarious when I touched his notebook) and started biting bits of it and chewing it without Jinno noticing. When he finally turned to write math examples I took the straw from my lap and started throwing wet little paper balls at his head. I stifled a laugh as I saw him looked behind me but I was 'innocently' writing on my nonexistent paper since I chew most of it.

He then continue writing and I continue throwing at his head, of course not all of them hit, which brings me to all the glares from the front row guys (coincidently all of them are guys, weird…) who had white wet dots on the back of their head and if I failed while they were looking well it was their problem…One of them had swallowed it...I snickered at the thought.

I broke out of my snickering thoughts when the chalk on Jinno broke and as he was turning around I threw all the evidence of the 'attempt' to my left classmate. Nini Nagasaki, she was a sweet girl and is very nice to talk to but I wouldn't get expelled from here. Is too much of a drag to start a new school, on the middle of October no less.

Her grayish brown wide eyes stared at me, black crimson hair on a high ponytail and her long straight bangs, framing part of her facemaking her look so mysterious and innocent. "Mikan?" she muttered

I ignored her and sighed as Jinno made his way over to me. I count mentally from 5 to 1 while I took a small bottle from the inside of my jacket.

5

4

3

2

1

NOW!

I smirked at him, as he was 2 steps from me and open the bottle throwing everything that was inside at him, all the stuff entering his mouth as he was about to shout.

I didn't wait for his reaction as I jump from my sit,waved at Nini and ran for my life, a mad Jinno after me with his face a green color and it wasn't his madness.

I laughed loudly as I took a corner my long brunette hair getting lose from the ponytail I have. As I reached the stairs a pair of strong tone arms caught me. I looked behind me and groaned.

"Teinousha" I greeted grimly

"Hiya Mikan!" He greeted grinning at me. A mad, grumpy not to mention stinky Jinno a few steps from us.

"This! You wont get away from it this time Missy!!" Hissed Jinno as he told Teinousha to take me to the principal's office.

Teinousha nodded as Jinno walked back to class, those nerds would go insane if they didn't get their homework.

I sighed as Teinousha let me go. He looked at me with sad eyes, I looked away and pouted.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself Mimi"

I frowned at the name but didn't say anything. Teinousha was the only person who understood what I was going through. He has known me since I was 10 when I was a normal bubbly girl until now. He was the only one who I couldn't argue or prank because im sure as hell would feel like crap.

I heard him sighed and look at him. He had his dark brown hair reaching his ears already, it was a bit messy but I can see he tried to comb it back. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the stairs, he followed my steps. He had high cheek bones with a tan skin, his eyes were mismatched one being brown and the other being bluish green.

I sigh and looked at my lap. "I will get expelled today" I muttered

He looked at me sadly "I know, why I don't know nor understand is why you are doing this" I looked at him incredously. I take back all the crap I said about him being the only one who understood me. I guess I thought wrong when I thought he knew me well enough. I looked up at the ceiling and started laughing_ 'I guess I'm really am alone aint i?'_

I shook my head, stood up and walked away. My destination. The principal's office.

* * *

Once I reached the principal's office, I didn't bother knocking and opened the doors, walking to the middle of the room, where an empty chair lay and sat on it. I tap my foot impatiently as the principal stared at me. "Sakura"

I smiled uneasily "Sir"

He sighed and sat back on his chair "Why are you here this time?"

I let my smile faltered a bit then grin at him full force "Im going to be expelled most probably"

The principal stare at me for a few minutes then open one of his drawers and took out a few pages. He took out his pen and started writing a few things.

I looked down at my lap as he continue writing. The only sound on the office was the one of the pen colliding with paper.

"What's the reason?" he asked

I looked at him, he was already staring at me tapping impatiently his pen.

"prank"

He rolled his eyes "Mr. Jinno?"

I nodded grinning sheepishly

"What did you do this time that was so grave?"

If my grin could get wider, it just did " I made him take Slugs mucus, both types of it" I smiled widely at him "the thin and watery one made the mix go smoothly, while the thick and sticky worked well with the drunks saliva, and a few drops of blood I added…" I looked behind me hearing a gagging sound. There in all his glory stood Jinno, which I guess just opened the door, surprise surprise. I didn't want to be so mean as to say what that thing had, but since he heard, oh well.

I sighed and look back at the principal to see him staring at me amusingly, trying hard not to laugh if my guess is correct and the twitching on his mouth is not normal…

"Ms. Sakura Im really sad this had to come to this." the principal said looking at me with a sad face.

I wonder if it is because I was the only 'fun' student or because I always amused him. Isn't that the same thing?

"I understand sir" I say standing up. Jinno still trying to hold his vomit down his throat.

"Im sure you will find the perfect institute to fulfill the rest of your school life" he said

I nodded, stood up and took the expelled letter. "Sakura, in there I also put a paper for your caretaker. Is the address of a school, it's near your house, you should take a look. If you want to enroll there, let me know I can call and help you enroll."

I stared at him confused "Sir? Why are you helping me?"

He smiled at me "You are not a bad student, you are just…different"

I stared at him wide eyed. I nodded stiffly with a small smile and walked out of the office, not before saying "Don't hold it down _Jinno" _I hissed at him_ "_if you push it, the vomit I mean, you might just let out all the things you swallow. Who knows" I told him as I walked out of the office, "You might just throw up a slug, Im not sure if I left one there..." With that I left walking down the halls and out of that forsaken school, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

I know is short.

I know it was kind of wtf... but im not sure xD i didnt proof read it lol so if u find mistakes or something let me kno!

also let me know if u liked it xD

Btw i dont know if all the chaps will b this short but they might not i mean i like writing long chaps *grins* they r more interesting xD

R&R!!! let me kno wat yall tho bout this!!


End file.
